leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VesVes (anime)
VesVes is the youngest member of the Amazoness Quartet and works for the Dead Moon Circus. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance VesVes is the tallest of the quartet (however she may be the same height as CereCere). She has fair skin and dark red eyes. Her hair is Crimson, and is pulled into a long and high ponytail with a black band. VesVes wears a black string bikini with red trim tied to a black collar at her neck. Atop her shoulders are two white blades with two spikes each. Her bikini bottoms have a light pink tulle skirt and Crimson leggings extending from them. VesVes also wears red wedge sandals, red and black bracelets, a gold crown with red jewels, and extremely large gold and red earrings. Biography She was one of the members of Amazoness Quartet, who were residents of a jungle who awoke Queen Nehellenia as they were playing. As thanks for awakening her, Queen Nehellenia gave them the power to dream forever and always stay young, and gave them each an Amazon Stone to symbolize that power; VesVes had a red Amazon Stone. In her first appearance, VesVes tried to attack Zirconia with her Amazon Stone, targeted Momoko Momohara for her dream mirror and released her first lemures. Later in the season, when the Sailor Senshi reached them at the circus tent, Queen Nehellenia gave them more strong powers in their Amazon Stones to defeat the senshi. After Sailor Chibi Moon called on Pegasus, Sailor Moon nearly destroys them with Moon Gorgeous Meditation. However, Zirconia saved them and pulled out the Golden Mirror from Chibi Moon. Later, the girls attempt to ride Pegasus after capturing Chibi Moon. After Chibi Moon saves Pegasus from a fire, they get trapped in mirrors as a punishment. Afterwards, Zirconia summons them into the main room and drains them of their power. The Amazoness Quartet are eventually given the choice to either help the Sailor Senshi or stay young forever, and they chose to destroy their Amazon Stones and become adults. After Nehellenia leaves Earth, the Quartet decide to leave, saying that they might see the senshi again someday. Her circus act is animal taming/training. Development Etymology The name Vesta can have its roots in multiple words, such as the Gaellic Celtic visc '(fire) or the greek analogous goddess '''Hestia '(stove). But all these words and meanings link the name to the Roman goddess of hearth, home and family. Abilities and Attacks As was characteristic of all four members of the Amazoness Quartet, VesVes used her Amazon Stone to perform attacks and magical commands. *Colliding Ball' - This attack was used to remove a person's Dream Mirror. *Ball Ball Attack'' - This attack was first used against Zirconia. *''Sealing Ball'' - This command was used to block Super Sailor Venus' light attack. *''Tama Natto'' (玉納豆) - Named''' "Sticky Ball" in the Clover way subs, this command created a sticky substance which would impede her target (natto is a sticky and slimy Japanese food). *Eavesdropping Ball' - By combining the Amazon Stone with a telescope, the Amazoness Quartet could spy on Queen Nehellenia. *See-Through Ball'' - This command was used to view things from a distance. The only time it was used in the anime, it was used to watch Zirconia fighting against the Super Sailor Senshi. Trivia *She has used her Amazon Stone the second most, with a total of six times in the anime. *She is the beast tamer at the Dead Moon Circus, and her powers consist of that, but some are powers of miscellaneous things. Gallery Category:Dead Moon Circus Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Work in Progress Category:Amazoness Quartet Category:Reformed characters